Legends Leave a Legacy
by Axiom Belladonna
Summary: In this epic tale of a man Named John Belladonna who will fight and give his heart to retake earth after its take by the High elves and humanities struggle against them as they are on the verge of destruction but John will soon learn of the power that he truly possesses and will do everything he can to bring humanity back and destroy the elves once and for all. OC, and many u know!


**Legends leave a legacy**

**Intro: Legacy **

My name is John Tiberious Belladonna and this is the story of my life and **ho**w I went from someone who was just an ordinary human begin to beaming the hero of humanity. But in order of you to understand the future you must first understand the past. The year is was 2014 humanity was enjoying this time of peace the bits of fighting between us was endless effort to quell its just in our nature to fight each other… at least that was until the a new threat came and brought humanity to its knee's in less than one day. This enemy became known as high elves of loren there fleet of thousands of ships blocked out the sun and rained fire on us and then landing there troops on the ground. Earth forces did there best to protect there home and defend the people but no matter how hard we tried we couldn't win. There armor was superior and nothing we shot at them unless it was our tanks but no matter how many for ever elf we killed hundreds more were killed in there place. After only several days humanity was forced to hide and go underground. 4 years…. in only four years 85% of humanity was all but destroyed the remaining few humans. Finally putting aside there differences and came together to fight and put there minds together to finally think of a solution. But still after all these years it was still unclear why the Elves attacked us in the first placed. Still in these times there wasn't any time to think but only to act. So humanity built great ships to evacuate there dying world… earth was gone and couldn't be salvage but even so they wouldn't make it off the world without accepting casualties. A man named Axiom who's wife just gave birth to healthy baby boy, he and his wife were very happy and called him… John. Being one of the admirals to command his starship he was called to the meeting of the pilots to discuss there evacuation plans, during the meeting there was only 8 admirals and now they had find out what there plan was to leave earth. Finally came down to how they would get everyone out knowing that with the size of the fleet they would lose some ships or a lot will be severally damaged. They finally decided to just allow things to happen and let the will of things just happen. Axiom decided to follow what the leaders said even though he knew things wouldn't go that simple if they went with this plan than a lot of people where going to die and no one would make it out…. so he came up with his own plan. He wen to his wife and told her how much he loved her and how she was everything to him and there beautiful baby boy and then as he looked at his baby and looked into his beautiful baby blue eyes that shimmed to shine bright he knew his decision was final. He looked at his wife and told her about his plan and after wards all she could do was cry and beg him to reconsider and ask why does it have to be you. He didn't say a word as she said that to him, he turned and went to her because if I don't then there will be no future for humankind or for his son…. she looked into his eyes and she saw the meaning in them and she knew then that she need to trust in him, but before he left he said one last thing to her was our son will be the greatest thing humanity has to offer and I know he will be the one to bring us back from the ashes of destruction. He then kissed his wife one last time and gave her a message to give to the leaders. He than had his crew meet him at his ship and had them prepare for take off…. all of these men where aware of the sacrifice they were willing to make for they were willing to give there hearts for humanity. His wife ran to the leaders as fast as she could bumping and passing through people until she busted through the doors and gave her message to the general. "look you all need to listen to me we need to get everyone to the ships now", Why whats going on? The general plead. Axiom has taken his ship and has order you all to make for the eastern part of the world he is going to drive there attention but if this is going to work we need to get everyone out of her now. The generals face frozen and looked at his men around him wondering what to do…. GOD DAMIT that fool what is he thinking…. He is giving humanity a second chance he is willing to give everything for humanity survival… what are you willing to give general…. He looked at her wide eyed and then he saw the opening of gate 8 and noticed it was the INFINITY about to take off, he then made his way to the intercom and ordered everyone to there ships and to get ready for take off now, this is not a drill. All ships are peeping now sir all civilians and soldiers are making there way to the ships. Good we better be going to— sir we don't have a location yet of where to go we could end up anywhere— There isn't any time for that we need to move now we will have to figure out the situation later— but general we havent tested the hyperdrive yet it could have bad results we— THERE ISNT ANY FUCKING TIME FOR THAT ITS NOW OR NEVER RIGHT NOW A BRAVE MAN IS GIVING US A CHANGE AND I AM SURE NOT GOING TO LET IT PASS US UP NOW EITHER YOU GET YOUR ASS TO THE SHIPS OR STAY BEHIND…. its your choice. With his men nodded and got on board the ships and made sure everyone was getting on.

General look, they all see the cruiser class ship start to make its rise into the air— we don't have much time lets get these ships in the air now. Soon all gates opened and they all started there engines. USS INFINITY this is the DEFENDER OF THE PEACE we are ready to take off we are making our ascend— Good to hear general, hey listen I want you to look after my wife and kid while I am gone make sure they get a good home in the new world…. will yeah. Of course son I will… Thank you sir….. ALL RIGHT MEN LETS SHOW THESE FUCKERS WHO THEY ARE MESSING WITH! With they they activated there engines to full power and made there way to the skies immediately catching the attention of the elves and all ships closing in on them, he looked very carefully and saw his target in sight all right guys… CHARGE! The ships engines glowed with a bright intensity and the ship started to make its way forward and then the elves ships took aim and started to fire with blue plasma rounds at there ship… with little shielding tech they only took about 6 hits until the shields fell and there cannons were effective enough to break theres but they still gave it there all. Taking advantage of the chaos the rest of the ships made there way up to skies only to met by two frigate class elves ships. They opened fire on the ships focusing there fire power on a single ship at a time they destroyed the first one after a few rounds of fire but then one ships engines were destroyed by the frigates weapons and it exploded internally but it then it was destroyed by the other ships and they made there way to the clearing until the general looked over and saw the INFINITY taking serious damage. Admiral Axiom we have made it to the clearing you still have time to escape and make to us… NO GENERAL there isn't two ways with this you must take us out of here you need to lead humanity now GOOO! I am not dying without taking one of these motherfuckers with me. The general looked down and started to input coordinate codes for the hyperdrive and then he looked at the view port and saw the countdown at 30 seconds. Then everyone looked out to see the USS INFINITY fall apart as continues waves of plasma rounds scorched its hull and destroying chunks off with his communication still on he could here everything that was going on. Admiral we have lost all weapons control we are dead in space— NO we aren't direct all power to the engines and set your target for that flag ship, as he pointed everyone looked and so then they rerouted power to the engines and then the ship started to move at top speed passing through the mounts of ships then one came right in front of them knowing of there intentions. The ship crashed right into it, thinking it was the end of the ship the continued to look and noticed something. The elven ship split in to and exploded around them and from the fires the USS INFINITY stood proud still charging towards its objective and then the intercom lit up as the Admiral made his last words. FEEL THE STRENGTH OF HUMANITY ! and with that his ship clashed with the elven flagship driving completely into it the engines over loaded and all the internal explosions finally caused both ships to explode causing an eruption and shockwave the destroyed all surrounding ships and even knocked around there ships. 5….4….3… You did it kid… you saved humanity….2…..1… ALL SHIPS JUMP TO HYPERSPACE! and with that all 6 ships fled the system leaving only behind the memories and sacrificed made to achieve this for humanity will live to fight another day….

Chapter One: A new beginning

So humanity jumped into an unknown not knowing where they might end up or thinking about what is to come, most were silent during the trip, some prayed for these lives and others morned the dead but one smiled but tears came down her eyes knowing her husband gave his life for humanity; for her; and most of all for these son… she didn't know what was to come from this or what was to come from this but it was only a matter of time until they are all forced to make a decisions. Soon after a few hours of traveling through hyperspace they arrived at a planet that was inhabited by any other species and after very many debates, and further scans this planet was at a perfect degree from the suns it possessed and had water and vegetation so they decided to call this place home… and its correct term Eriodor. Over the following years humanity tore apart the 4 of the 6 ships that they called home to create a new world one that could strive and last long. The scientist found a metal aloy that was strong and durable and used it to create a new city a city that was further called Haven. Finding all the great usages the metal had to offer we called it unobtanimum. With it we were able to build vast cities and for the years to come humanity started to gain hope again taking there teaching to the next level and teaching the new generations about the past and to learn to fight for the future. By learning more about the metal and its unique properties they advancements in technology greatly improved and not only science by warfare as well learning more about the elves they made better ships, armor, tanks and soldiers to fight and combat the elves. But in order to do that they needed more men so as they continued to advance themselves humanity was allowed to repopulate and regain there numbers. Of course this didn't not come with out complications for the new world held a different type of atmosphere and all delivers must be give in a secure facility to ensure the baby did not die. But eventually we were able to get on our feet.

20 years….. 20 long years is what it took for humanity to finally get back on its feet and to enjoy another life of peace this time setting aside petty differences and coming together and now it was time for us to finally make our stand and retake our home world of earth. I look out at the beautiful sunrises that our new home has to offer and I can help but smile. Sometimes I wish I could've at least seen my home and what it was like before the elves came and took it from us, and after hearing about my fathers great sacrifice to save us from the destruction for the elves. Now in only a few short hours we will make our way to our home and take it back from the elven scum. I am just a grunt of the army a soldier nothing special all I wanted to do was give my heart for humanity like my father did before me and this day I was going to make him proud and take back our home. I am part of the 104 ranger battalion lucky for me my best friend terrance was also in the same regiment as me. He was born here and is a year younger than me but he is one of the bravest and most skilled individuals I know and could be happier to have him on my side. My platoon leader came to me and stood next me. Well son its almost time to get this thing started you ready to retake earth. I looked at him and nodded yeah I can only hopes we can carry our strength and morality all the way across the galaxy, don't worry we will, but are you willing to give your heart to humanity…. Till the very end sir…. Good lets go and get prepped as he turned and walked away from me I pulled my necklace and look inside it to see my dad on one side and mother on the other…. and a single tear fell from my cheek…. I had lost my mother when I was 10 years she grew very ill and he held on as long as she could telling me that I was going to be something special…. those were her last words to me I looked at the sunrise and I promise I will do everything I can and give myself to bring humanity back to the top. I turned and made my way back to the barracks and there was Terrance already there waiting for me already to go. Man what took you so long, I was beginning to think you got cold feet on me. Nah common bro you know me I was over looking— I know looking at the sunrise right…. Yeah I always do it before I take on a mission. Yeah well your going to need all the help you can today. Yeah maybe your right— ahhh common bro you know I got your back I won't leave your side just stick with me and you will be fine. You know I did scored the second highest in the combat and tactical testings right? Yeah second to me though— We laughed you just won't let that one go will you haha. Nah but he listen on the real know don't worry this time we will destroy those elf fucker once and for all form our home. I nodded and looked at the locket around my neck and held it tight, I then got my gear on but my armor around me and got my helmet on and activated the visor to make sure it worked and it was functional. then we went to the court yard to be met by the general of the armed forces the same man who was there 20 years ago the day they left earth behind. "MY BRAVE SOLDIERS I STAND BEFORE YOU NOT A GENERAL OF AN ARMY BUT AS A HUMAN OF MANKIND 25 YEARS AGO THE ELFS ATTACK US UNPREPARED AND UNPROVOKED 4 YEARS LATER WE WERE ALL BUT DESTROYED AND THEN ONE MAN…. ONE MAN WHO WAS WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING UP TO PROTECT NOT ONLY HIS FAMILY BUT HUMANITY ITS SELF AND NOW LOOK AT US WE STAND PROUD AND READY TO FACE OUR ENEMY THAT HOLD OUR HOME NOW I BESEECH ALL OF YOU TO STAND AND GIVE YOUR HEARTS FOR HUMANITY IF ONE MAN CAN DO IT I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM ALL OF YOU ! WHAT SAY YOU! As if it was our cue we shouted and cheered are morality high and our sports we rushed to the ships and loaded all tanks, Vehicles, Walkers and V.S suits all drone ships and pelican ships on board and ready to go. I looked up at the ship I was on the USS DELTA and the massive MAC driver can that was mounted in the front of the ship. It has the power to break enemy shield and inflict massive damage to hull and now that we have more reinforced hulls and shields we were more than ready to fight them and take the fight to them. I took my spot on the ship and then I see the green light turns on the I can feel the ship start to move and then I look out the port to see we are rising from ground and soon the cover of the clouds filled the view and then I could see the stars it was an amazing sight then I looked at the greatest invention made by man the biggest space staton ever built it has the power to defend this entire planet. I then hear the admiral say 3 seconds until jump. I closed my eyes and then we jumped and I guess I dozed off, but then a series of images flashed through my eyes and I saw fire….. blue fire and bullets and people dying around me and then a flash of light then a warm feeling then I heard what sounds like a women's voice….. "YOU MUST AWAKEN THE POWER INSIDE YOU BECOME THE MAN YOU WERE MENT TO DONT EVER FORGET WHO YOU ARE"….. Then all of sudden I could hear a voice and then I was being shaken violently I came to and saw Terrance shaking me tell me to wake up we are under attack I looked out the port and saw that we made to earth and then I see one our ships catching fire and the engines exploding I rushed and got my gear on and made it towards my drop ship. As we reached the dock I saw the ODST getting into there pods and the armor getting onto the platforms, platforms drop form the ship itself to help it reach the ground faster and safer than to be carried from space to the ground. Some of the squads got into drop pods as well to get to the ground quickly i was assigned to a gunship I got inside and the doors closed and a red light turned on and then I could hear the other ships dropping and then our feet magnetized to the ships floor and then we dropped and I could feel the ship buckle as we reach the atmosphere and then the doors opened and I could see our entire invasion force I could see thousands of ships making there way to the ground and then in an instant we were met with gunfire from the ground and I saw a ship get nailed by one and blue up in blue flames… looking at it caused a flashback to the dream I had, but I quickly passed it and focused on what I need to do. I then saw the light change from red to green and the ship hovered about 3 feet off the ground and we all jumped off the ship and then like a meteor the tanks and walkers hit the ground causing shockwaves and then they started to move and roll forward what I saw in front of me made me more excited and gave me faith this time its our turn we then charged forward I could hear our tanks and artillery pushing forward and our brave men. We soon met them in battle they had a front line established but we carried our moral and charged forward and continued to move forward our tanks held at the top of the ridge unloading shells to help thin there ranks, and soon our momentum carried us forward and we clashed with them swords and guns risen and we began our attack. Being one of the second waves to hit them I engaged taking fire with my gun killing those in front of me blocking and shooting killing them then one drew a sword and slashed through my gun and split it in half and swiped forward and hit my shoulder and sent me backwards. The pain was intense for they use plasma based swords, but I quickly got us and drew my sword form my back and engaged him in battle blocking and dodging I then side swiped his feet and in an instant as if timed stopped I rose my sword with swift agility and struck him in the air to the ground I then withdrew my sword form his body and continued to make my way forward finding us pushing them back and I could here Terrance calling me through my hear piece asking where I was I responded and found his location and met up with rest of the troops and saw us at a stall match with a fire line no one could move forward. We were held there until I saw a V.S or Vital Suit pass buy us and unleash a barrage of hellfire on them with its twin mini guns and made its way forward and activated it chainsaw hand and went to town cutting and slicing though the enemy allowing us to make our way forward.

We kept pushing and then a plasma canon took out the V.S protecting us and it fell to the ground and then two of our men were shot to the ground and we had to take cover the advance force was now halted. I couldn't see a think there was to much smoke and then our tanks blew up behind us and then I could hear our men dying around me I drew my sword and like I could see it I swung backwards to meet and elf I have never seen before but it was female and she was in black armor and then she double kicked me to the ground and came at me again but drew my sword just in time to block it and then I pushed her away and got up and we began to engage in a string of quick and maneuvered attacks and then I tried my sideswipe but she jumped last minute and soccer kicked me to the ground disorientated I tried to make my way to my feet but she stomped on my back and took off my helmet and she turned me around and looked at me in the eyes her's were purple and for some reason I could see light in them she then spoke to me. You are the chosen one… your eyes don't lie…. caught off guard about what she said I did hear the rest of my men coming and I looked back to see she was gone…. she was fast. Terrance then helps me up and asked what happened I told him about the elf girl and he just looked at me and before he spoke we got the order to head back to the F.O.B (forward operation Base) so we started to make our way back and the all of a sudden a plasma round hit the ground in front of us and sent us all flying and as I tried to look up my vision was blurry and then I could see terrance trying to get up but his legs were gone…. I tried to get to him and then I saw a elf walk towards him, I looked to my left and saw my gun I grabbed it and opened fire at him killing him and the ones behind him but then my gun emptied and the last elf came in and killed him right before my eyes …. TERRANCE! My anger rose and tears flowed down my eyes and then a weird sensation took me and I looked up and a bright blue light came from the heavens and shinned over me I closed my eyes and then I felt warm and safe so I opened my eyes to see white bright white but yet not blinding and I looked around and what I saw surprised me and left me in tears…

Hello my son…..

….Dad…..

**SO THIS IS THE FIRST 2 CHAPTER OF MY OWN STORY THAT WILL INCORPORATE MANY DIFFERENT MOVIES, ANIME,GAMES AND SO ON IF YOU FIND THEM ALL LET ME KNOW IF I DID A GOOD JOB BINDING THEM TOGETHER THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD STORY SO STICK AROUND AND SEE HOW THIS WILL END :D!**


End file.
